


A Hero's Love

by teddysepticeye42318



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysepticeye42318/pseuds/teddysepticeye42318
Summary: You are a boy, though you weren't born a boy. All your life you knew you were different. And you didn't truly start accepting yourself until you watched Jacksepticeye. He changed your life.And now you're going to meet him, and what happens after that? Something bad, and wonderful.





	1. Chapter 1

You take a deep breath as you walk slowly up to your favourite YouTuber, Jacksepticeye. You know you are shaking, but you try really hard to keep your cool. You don't want to appear like some crazy fanboy.  
Sean smiles at you, one of those amazing, heart-warming smiles that makes you feel more confident about meeting him.  
"Hi!" he says, his voice joyful and sweet. You smile at Sean, and he instantly pulls you into a hug. That hug, the one you dreamed about. It was better than everyone had described. His pale arms wrapped all the way around you, his face resting on your shoulder. He smelled really good, but you honestly couldn't figure out what he smelled like. You had your arms around him equally as tightly, your heart racing. You felt tears brimming your eyes.  
Sean pulled away slowly and looked into your (e/c) eyes with his beautiful blue ones. His brow furrowed.  
"Hey, don't cry, dude!" he said with a little chuckle. His Irish accent brought a smile so big to your face, all tears vanished and all you wanted was to laugh.  
"What's your name?" Sean asked you, smiling again, his hand on your shoulder.  
"(Y/n)," you replied, readjusting your shirt....your chest was starting to hurt...  
"I like that! It really suits you!" Sean laughed, his eyes alight.  
"Thank you," you reply, pulling out a letter from your pocket. You handed it to him, smiling nervously.  
"I wrote this for you...you may not get a chance to read it but-"  
"I will read it, ye can be sure of that!" Sean said, grasping your shoulder again, this time squeezing. You hoped he didn't feel it....  
He looked down at the letter, reading the first line or so, and looked back up at you, smiling.  
"You really..." your words are caught in your throat for a moment. You didn't think you'd actually get the chance to speak to him.  
"You may get this a lot but..you saved my life, Sean." Sean looked at you, his eyes glinting with something you couldn't understand.  
"Your videos have really helped me. When I felt alone, you were my friend. When I wanted to....to not exist, you made me feel like I had a reason to...t-thank you, so much." you knew your voice was shaking but you didn't care. You said it.  
Sean took a moment to study you. He looked like he might cry, or was that just your imagination?  
Finally he spoke, his voice cracking a little, but a small smile nonetheless,  
"Ye don't have to thank me, (y/n). But that means a lot to me. I am so happy that me screaming at ye helped," he laughed a little.  
You smiled at him, and Sean pulled you into another hug. This time it was more desperate, like his life depended on holding you and comforting you.  
You sighed into his shoulder as his hand rubbed small circles into your spine. You could feel his smile.  
You pulled apart again and you asked,  
"Mind if we take a picture?"  
Sean smiled, his teeth showing happily.  
"O'course!"  
You pulled out your phone. Damn. Your background was a very hot picture of Sean. You know he saw it as you unlocked your phone, but he didn't say anything.  
"C-can you take it, my arm isn't that long," you say quietly.  
"Sure!" he says brightly and takes your phone, his fingers brushing against yours. Your heart sped up again. Why were you acting like this?  
Sean takes about 7 pictures of the two of you, him laying his head on your shoulder or against your face, his stubble tickling you, and pulling cute faces.  
You laugh and blush and he gives you back your phone, which you place back into your pocket.  
"It was so nice to meet ye, (y/n)!" Sean says, hugging you once again.  
"You too, Sean," you say, smiling from ear to ear. "Have a good rest of the day!"  
He pats your back, "you too. Be safe."  
And with that, you part ways. 

You were smiling so much as you walked away, all giddy.  You didn't notice a group of boys and girls stalking behind you, whispering. 

Sean's P.O.V.

 

I had a break for a moment before I had to meet anyone else. I was standing there, talking with Mark when I heard yelling. Lots of yelling, and cruel laughter.  
Mark and I exchanged a look and decided to follow the noise, which wasn't far away.  
When we get closer I see a group of people, pointing and laughing, and it looks like they were kicking someone.  
I saw a torn shirt on the ground and I recognized it as the boy's who I had met not long before. It was completely torn up.  
And I panicked, knowing this couldn't be good, knowing in the pit of my stomach that something terrible was happening.  I heard one of the boys yell in the direction of their victim,  
"Fucking ugly, he-she!" he aimed a kick and must have met his mark because I heard a strangled yelp of pain.  
I jumped into action and pushed the guy aside.  
"Hey!" I yelled, rage filling my whole body. "Fuck off!!"  
The group of people gaped at me but I didn't care. I looked down in front of me. There was (y/n), on the floor, his shirt gone and covered in bruises, his hair a mess. He was covering his chest, which I noticed was in a...what are they called? Binder?  
He was crying and obviously scared. I bent down and stripped myself of my jacket, putting it on him. (Y/n) looked at me, shocked. His lip was swollen and trembling.  
"Are you ok, (y/n)?" that was a stupid question, of course he wasn't.  
He nodded slowly, and I hugged him as gently but fully as I could. I sent everyone around us an angry glare and they all backed away. 

 

Back to you

 

Sean had saved you. He had stopped them from hurting you more. He....he truly, literally, was your hero. But why? He barely knew you but helped you.  
You looked through your tears and saw Markiplier coming over and bending down next to you guys. Sean released you, but stayed very close, his eyes looking you over with hurt and concern. "Is he ok?" asked Mark.   
"Yeah, he's just beaten to hell n back," replied Sean, his voice quiet but still fuming with anger. How could they do this to you? How could they be so cruel to a human being? "And scared, I would be too," he continued.  
Mark put his arm under your armpit, careful not to hurt you as he and Sean slowly lifted you to your feet. You swayed a little, your whole body hurting. They didn't let go of you as they led you through the crowd, like bodyguards. Where were they taking you?  
You realized when they opened a door that led into a room with a couch, food and plenty of refreshments.  
Sean and Mark sat you down on the couch, and Sean zipped up the jacket he had given you.  
"T-thank you," you found your voice. You were looking at your lap, so you didn't see the look of hurt on both of their faces.  
"I am so sorry that they...did that to you, (y/n)," said Sean, sitting down next to you and gently taking your hand in his.  
It felt strange but also like his hand was meant to be in yours.  
Mark sat on the other side of you, passing you a coke zero (Jack: same Coca-Cola taste, zero sugar!! NOW with a hint of added vanilla! :sorry I had to Lol)  , which you unscrewed the top to and drank so much that some drizzled down your neck. You didn't see how Sean's blue eyes followed that trail of liquid, or hear his thoughts. Which was a good thing. Now was not the time for this.  
"Thank you, guys," you said after putting the drink on the table.  
To your surprise, Mark stroked your hair gently, trying to comfort you.  
Neither of you saw the look of jealousy that flashed across Sean's face for a split second.  
Then Sean squeezed your hand. You blushed and looked at him, nothing but grateful adoration in your eyes. 

And then you gasped. You didn't have your bag!  
"Oh, shit!" you cursed, suddenly letting go of Sean's hand.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"My bag...they...I don't know what happened to it! It had my money in it," you facepalmed and regretted it, hurting your lip, you winced.  
Sean and Mark looked at each other and all of a sudden Mark had gently shoved a handful of twenties into your hand.  
You gaped at him. "I-I can't take this. I-" Mark shook his head.  
"(Y/n), you've been through something that nobody should experience," he said firmly, his voice soft and deep.  
"I deserved it," you mutter. They had both heard you.  
"What?!" they cried out in unison. "Why the hell would ye say that?" Sean said, his eyes searching your face.  
"I'm...I'm a disgusting excuse for a human, I'm a he-she..."  
Mark and Sean were both pissed. Not at you, but that people made you feel that way about yourself.  
"Just because yer gender identity is different doesn't mean ye deserve to be beaten and called names," Sean said, taking your hand and pulling it to his chest. You could feel his heart hammering.  
You looked into his blue eyes and felt tears coming into yours. Why was he so sweet?  
He was looking at you with such sincerity and care that your heart melted.  
"Ye are a handsome guy, a great guy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," Sean said firmly.  
"Yeah, what Jack said," Mark agreed, putting his hand on your shoulder.  You felt so warm between them. 

Sean looked at you for a moment and then said suddenly, "do you have a place to stay while you're here?"  
Your eyes traveled to your lap shamefully.  
"N-no. I was going to go back home after this, but my...my plane ticket was in my bag..." you whisper.  
Sean sighs and rubs his thumb across the back of your hand.  
"Then you're staying with me until we can get ye on another plane home."  
You look up in wild surprise.  
"W-what? Why- why would you do that?"  
Sean smiled at you sadly and said in his beautiful Irish accent,  
"Because, we are friends. An' that's what friends do, right?"  
Your heart jumped into your throat but you smiled and hugged him. You threw your arms around his neck, your face buried in his adams apple. He considered you a friend. Sean was your friend!  
He chuckled and patted your back, his chin on top of your head.  
Mark smiled knowingly at the sight. He knew. He could see it in Sean's eyes, hear it in his voice, even if you didn't. And even if Sean never admitted it, Mark knew that he was pansexual. Sean was just a loving soul like that.


	2. I Am Happy

Sean opened the door of his hotel room and stepped aside, letting you walk in first. You looked around. There was a television, a table with chairs, a nice bathroom and...one bed. You furrow your eyebrows but shake it off. Don't overthink it. Don't overthink it.   
"So," said Sean, interrupting your thoughts. "Make yourself at home," he closed the door with his foot.   
You turn to him and say quietly,   
"Thank you so much for doing this for me, Sean. You have no idea what it means."   
He smiles at you, his face brightening and his eyes sparkling. Sean puts a hand on your shoulder, gripping gently. "Ye don't have to thank me, (y/n). I am so happy that I can be here for ye."  He walks over to his suitcase and pulls out his dark red shirt and hands it to you.   
"You're gonna need this," he says. You take the shirt, smiling. You loved when he would wear it in his videos. It was your favourite.....  
"Thanks," you say and start heading to the bathroom, but Sean's voice stops you.   
"Ye know, we are both guys so you can change in here," he comments with a chuckle. You bite your lip.   
"Yeah I just...I have a lot of dysphoria..."   
Sean tilts his head. "Dysphoria?"  
You nod. "Yeah it's the discomfort I feel with my gender."   
Sean nods his head in understanding. "Alright, do what makes ye comfortable, (y/n)."   
He smiles at you as you go into the bathroom. You sigh and brace yourself. You knew you had to look like shit. And, you were right. As you looked into the mirror, you winced as you saw your beaten reflection. You had a busted lip and a large bruise on your jaw. They really did a number on you. You think about how it felt when they were kicking you..the pain that flooded through your body. And then you thought of the relief and joy you felt as Sean had come to save you. You let a tear fall down your cheek.   
You slowly unzipped Sean's jacket and tenderly pulled it off. The bruises on your body were worse. Black and blue, littering you like a disease. 

You sigh heavily and pull the red shirt over your head. It was a little tight but that's because Sean was built differently than you. And it smelled like him. That smell you couldn't identify but associated with Sean. It actually looked good on you and it felt like wearing boyfriend's clothes...wait....what? No, don't think like that, (y/n)! He was just your friend and nothing more. Besides, he wasnt even gay.   
You move your hair back the way it was originally parted and walk out of the bathroom.   
Sean is lying on the bed, his head against the pillows, playing on his phone. He looks up and sees you standing there awkwardly.    
"Come on over, don't be shy," he smiles and pats the place beside him. You blush and walk over, kicking off your shoes and crawling onto the bed. You lay down next to Sean, not much space between you, your arms ghosting against each other. He suddenly puts his arm around you and holds his phone out.   
"Taking a selfie," he explains. You looks into the camera and smile, your cheeks on fire. He takes a few actually. One of just you two smiling, and then one of him with his head on your shoulder.   
He laughs and pulls his arm from around you, though he had lingered longer than you felt had been necessary. Sean then does somehing on his phone where you can't see, smiling to himself.   
And then, when he puts his phone in his lap, you feels yours vibrate in your pocket. You reach for it and pull it out. You unlock it and see that you had a few notifications. Instagram and Twitter. Sean had posted somehing. You click on the notifications to see your smiling faces looking back at you. And the pictures had the caption: "Spending time with this wonderful boy!" 

You blush. Hard. You didn't know how to feel except happy. You look at Sean, who apparently had been staring at you this whole time. You smile at him and like the post. You even save the pictures to your phone, making the one of him with his head on your shoulder your phone background.    
And then both of your phones buzz wildly. He looks down at his phone and smiles, a wide grin.   
"What?" you ask. He puts his phone down and shrugs playfully.   
You unlock your phone again and go back to the post. It already had 200 comments. You read through some of them.   
You smile at the first few that say things like "aw!" "cute" "new friend?"   
But then your heart does flips and you feel lightheaded.  The comments get more...well...  
"Is that your boyfriend, Jack?"   
"Who is he? He is cute!"   
"Septiplier is dead, this is my new OTP!"   
"Hey, you two should kiss!"  
"Aw, look they are blushing!" 

You stare at your phone, shocked.   
"Ye okay, (y/n)?" Sean asks. You look at him, putting your phone down.   
"They..they are getting the wrong idea...." you whisper.   
Sean looks hurt, but you don't notice. You don't know but inside it really hurt him. He liked you. A lot. And people noticing it too had made him happy. But, it didn't seem to be making you happy. 

"Are they?" Sean says, his voice thick and closer to you. He has leaned in closer to you, and is so close you could grab him and kiss him. And oh, that was very tempting.   
"I don't see a problem with it," he continues, shrugging his shoulders.   
You look at him, unsure of what to make of this. Did he...like you?   
You swallow the lump in your throat and pull back a little, staring at Sean, who hasn't taken his blue eyes off of your face. He pulls back as well. He knew this was too soon in your friendship. He didn't want to push you. 

He lets out an awkward cough and says, "are ye hungry?"   
You nod. You were actually starving, you hadn't eaten all day.   
"C'mon then, let's go get somehing to eat."   
Sean stands up and puts on his shoes and you do the same. Something in the atmosphere had changed. 

You take a walk down the street to the nearest McDonald's. Your hands accidentally brushed against each other's as you were walking side by side. What you didn't know was they weren't accidental at all.   
You open the door for Sean and he says "thank you" as he walks through, you following behind him. He steps up to the counter and reads the menu.   
"Get whatever ye want, (y/n)," he says to you. You both order your food, the cashier giving you your cups.   
You walk over to the drink fountain and you both get Dr. Pepper.   
You think to yourself how strange it was, being around Jacksepticeye like a normal person. Though, that's how he encourages his fans to treat him, that's not always the case. 

You find a little two person table. You sit down, and before Sean can your order was ready. "Be right back," he says and leaves you there with your drink and phone.   
You decide to take this time to check the post again. There were now over 2,000 comments. One of which was from Mark....  
"Looks like you boys are having fun ;)"   
You like the comment and quickly put your phone away as Sean comes back with the tray of food.   
"Thanks, Sean," you say as he places it on the table and sits down in front of you. He smiles at you, a genuine smile.   
"No problem.  Boy's gotta eat."   
You blush and begin unwrapping your burger and taking a bite quickly. Oh it was so good. You took another bite, then another.   
Sean laughs and places his hand on yours. "Woah there, ye are gonna choke."   
You cover your mouth as you chew, emberrased. You didn't mean to eat like a savage. Sean starts eating his food. 

 

Sean's pov

He was so cute that it was unbearable. I couldn't handle how fucking awesome he was, or my growing attraction to him. I chew on my burger but notice ketchup on (y/n)'s face. I swallow my food and lean my hand out.   
"Hold still, ye got a lil something on your cheek. " I brush away the ketchup with my finger and wipe my hand on a napkin. I could see his cheeks turning red. I smile at him.   
My phone vibrates and I pull it out. I look fondly at my new lock screen: me and (y/n).   
It was a text from Mark.   
Mark: Hey, Jack, noticed you weren't in your room. Where are you guys?

Sean: I took him out to eat. 

Mark: such a gentleman. 

Sean: shut up. 

Mark: LOL you looked so happy in your pics btw. 

Sean: Yeah, I was pretty happy 

Mark: and now?

I look up at him. He is eating his food, and on his phone. I smile. 

Sean: still happy.


	3. Singing In The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT HERE!   
> If you do not like smut, click away. AND IF YOU YOURSELF ARE TRANS and have really bad dysphoria with your lower half, I do not want to trigger you so please do not read if it will trigger you.   
> That being said, enjoy!

Sean opens the hotel room door for you.  It was now very late and you were tired, wanting to crawl into that warm, comfortable bed. But one thought kept running through your head: we have to sleep next to each other.   
This thought made you blush harshly.   
You walk in and kick off your shoes.   
"How do ye usually like to sleep?" Sean asked, closing the door.   
You turn to look at him.   
"What do you mean?"   
Sean chuckles.  He knew what you thought he meant.   
"I mean, do ye sleep in or out of yer binder, do ye wear a shirt or no, pants? Or just boxers? Or...do ye sleep naked?"   
You blush. Of course that's what he meant.   
"Well for starters, you can't sleep in a binder, it would basically crush your lungs. You're not supposed to wear it over 8 hours. And as far as the rest, I like to sleep with a shirt and boxers only, " you respond.   
Sean tilts his head to you and goes to retrieve clothes from his suitcase. He pulls out a plain black T-shirt and a pair of underwear.  
"Here, go take a shower an' put these on. Then we can go to sleep. Sound good?" he asks.   
You nod, taking the clothing from him. It was a weird feeling, holding his boxers and knowing that soon they would be on your body.   
You go to the bathroom, not seeing how Sean is watching you as you walk away. He bites his lip.

You go into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. You turn the shower on and begin to strip as the steam fills up the room, fogging the mirror.   
You take off the red shirt Sean let you borrow and then grab your binder by the bottom, criss-crossing your arms and pulling it up over your head. Your chest is now free, but it makes you feel far from free. You look down miserably at yourself. This isn't what you picture of yourself in your mind. This wasn't how you felt it should be.   
You shake your head and finish undressing, stepping into the shower. The hot water touching your skin burned at first, but you got used to it. You let the water fall on you. And then..you hear the door open.    
You stop moving, your breath hitched. "S-Sean?" you say, unsure.   
"Yeah, it's me," you hear him respond. Though his voice sounds huskier, his accent thicker. He also sounded pretty close to the shower.   
"Uh...what are y- what are you doing in here?" you ask, your heart pounding in your chest.   
"Was just....looking...fir somethin'" he replies, now sounding farther away. What the hell was he doing? 

Sean's pov

What was I thinking?! What the hell was I doing in here while my new friend takes a shower?! My new TRANS friend, who I am highly attracted to, might I add.   
"Was just looking for something "  
What a sorry excuse! I was most likely creeping him out. I was just about to leave when I heard (Y/n) call my name.   
"Sean...."   
I walk back over to the shower. "Yeah?"  
He slowly peeks his head out from behind the curtain, his cheeks red. Was that from him blushing or just the hot water?   
"Since you're, already in here....can you...can you help me wash my back? I am having trouble moving like that since earlier today." His voice sounded broken.   
I pull the curtain fully away and he quickly turns around. Not before I had gotten a glimpse of his front. He was pale for sure. And I noticed he had a happy trail. I felt myself growing hard, my jeans suddenly so much tighter. And yeah, I saw his chest, but that didn't change the fact that he was a man. 

I stare for a moment before breaking out of that trance.  I pick up the bar of soap....Irish Spring.   
I run the soapy rag along his skin. And I was beginning to feel more bold.I kissed the back of his neck.  He let out a sigh and what sounded like a moan.   
I pull back, knowing I shouldn't be having these thoughts. But when I did (y/n) whimpered.   
"Hold on," I said. I start stripping my clothes away. First my shirt, which I pull over my head quickly. He looks over his shoulder and I hear him gasp.   
He turns his head back to the wall, blushing. I smile a little to myself.   
I then unzip my jeans and slide them down, and then remove my boxers.   
There I was, naked and fully erect, about to jump into the shower with my friend who I just met today....

 

Your pov

You were red in the face. Like, really really red. When you realized what was going on, your heart felt like it would jump straight out of your chest. You stole another glance at Sean, a quick one. What you saw almost made you faint. Sean had a boner...an impressive one as well. How...how could Sean be aroused by you? How could he, when he was straight? Or...was that just a mask he put on? Or...did he see you as a woman and that's why he was turned on?   
All of these thoughts stop when you feel arms wrap around your middle, lips against the back of your neck, and a hot erection jabbing your ass cheeks. You let out a whimper at the feel. It was foreign but felt amazingly right. 

Your eyes close and your breathing gets heavier.   
"Shhhh,' Sean whispers against your skin. "Just breathe an' stay calm."  
You take a deep breath. You let out little moans as Sean trails kisses along your neck, nipping here and there. And then he starts sucking on your throat, leaving a mark there.   
"S-Sean," you moan as his hand travels along your body, mindful of your chest. Sean then grips your hair and presses you against the wall, the hot water running down your bodies.   
You felt Sean's penis twitch against  your flesh. He kisses your shoulders lovingly and runs his hand along your stomach and closer to.....you freeze and shake.   
"Is this ok, (y/n)? Am I making ye uncomfortable?" Sean asks, worry in his voice. He had stopped all movement to just hold you. You think about how much pleasure there would be if you let him touch you there. Regardless of your dysphoria, there was still immense pleasure....(note: everybody is different, so I am sorry if this is not the case with you. :(  )  
You then nod slowly and say, "Go ahead, should feel....nice..."

Sean smiles a bit and kisses your neck, continuing on with his former task.   
"If it gets to be too much, say "Red", ok?" he tells you, his voice stern yet gentle.   
You nod and that is satisfactory enough for the Irishman as he reaches your clit, which is hard and throbbing with the need to be rubbed. He rubs circles on it, causing your back to arch and your ass to press closer to Sean's front, a moan escaping your lips.   
"Is that ok?" he asks again, his voice uncertain yet you could hear his arousal.  
You nod and bite your lip as Sean dips lower, his finger finding your entrance. A gasp and moan escapes from your lips and you grab his hand, panting. He stops and almost pulls away but you hold him there. "No....no, I just...need a second...." you breathe out.   
Sean lays his chin on your shoulder and waits for you to be ready.   
You shakily let go of his hand and nod your approval. 

Sean starts to push his finger in and out slowly, his other hand holding your hip. Your mouth opens, a little whine coming out. Sean curls his finger just right and hits that spot in you that no one has ever found before, not even yourself.   
"Ah, S-Sean!" you buck your hips, and Sean smiles. He was happy that you were enjoying this, that you were not uncomfortable with him. He continues curling his finger in the "come hither" motion, repeatedly hitting the right nerves. Soon enough your knees go weak and you almost fall over as you cry out with your release. Sean holds you steady and strokes you until your orgasm comes to a stop.   
He pulls his finger out and just holds you close, his chest pressed against your back, his arms around your waist. 

You let your head fall back against his shoulder, breathing heavily until it calms.   
And then you realize.....you turn around and Sean looks at you curiously.   
You blush and reach out to touch him. But he grabs your hand.   
"Ye don't have to do anything..."  
"But I want to...in fact I...." you cut off, your blush growing even more red.   
You stand there, the water running down your bodies and your hearts pounding.   
"Can we....I mean....no, that's a stupid question...." you mumble.   
Sean suddenly takes your face in his hands and kisses you. His lips are so soft and his beard pleasantly scratchy. He presses his whole body against yours. His arousal is oh so there and hot.   
Sean pulls back and looks into your eyes.   
"Not a stupid question. Not at all. I want you, (y/n)." 

 

Sean's pov

 

I want him. I really do. I need him.  
I turn off the water and step out, grabbing a towel. I start to dry off and then hold out my arms, welcoming (y/n) to me so I could pat him dry as well.   
He walks to me and I dry his hair lovingly and pat the droplets of water from his skin. He looks nervous and excited, as I am sure I do as well.   
I take his hand and lead him to the bed, where he sits awkwardly.   
I tilt his chin up to look him in the eyes. But just as I open my mouth to speak, there is a knock at the door.


	4. A Bit Of Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted just when it was becoming real, Mark wants to get to know you. But, when he has you alone he changes....and things get scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to shake it up a little bit. I felt this story needed a bit of a kick. And I wanted to experiment with Darkiplier, seeing as how I've never written him before. I think it turned out okish.   
> Anyways there is a bit of a trigger warning here. There is an intense moment where something almost happens and it gets really dark...in more than one way.   
> So, read at your own risk!

There was a knock at the door. Both you and Sean froze, your hearts pounding wildly.   
There was another knock.   
Sean leaned in close and whispered, "go to my suitcase and get dressed, hurry."   
He ran to the bathroom and got his jeans and pulled them up in such a hurry he fell over with a crash.   
You didn't pay any mind and grabbed the first thing you saw in his suitcase. You pulled on some sweatpants and a grey shirt. Shit...your binder....  
There was another knock. "Jack?" called a voice through the wooden barrier. It was Mark.   
Sean got up, zipping and buttoning his jeans and looking to see if you were dressed. You nodded at him and he slowly opened the door. Mark stood there, looking worried.   
"I heard a crash, everything ok?" his deep voice rang through the room, he stepped inside.   
"Yeah I just tripped trying to get to the door, we were asleep," he lied. He didn't sound convincing, his voice was a bit shaky. Mark raised an eyebrow and then looked to you.   
"Hey, (y/n)." his eyes drifted to your chest but quickly back to your eyes. Damn.   
"Hey, Mark. You doing good?" you said, making conversation.   
Mark nodded and walked over to you.   
"Yeah, I was just coming over to see if we could hang out more. I feel like I didn't get to know you that well and would like to." his voice was low, and the more he spoke the lower it got.   
But Sean heard him and came over, jealousy in his blue eyes.   
"I am sure (y/n) needs his rest, especially after today," he said, standing next to you and crossing his arms. Was he feeling threatened by Mark?   
"Oh...ok, I...." Mark looked disappointed. You blurt out, not really thinking,  
"No it's okay, Mark! Stay, I would love to hang out." Mark looked hesitantly at Sean, as if asking for permission.   
Sean sighed. "Sure, whatever. You two hang out, I will be over here ,sleeping." he sounded annoyed. Was it because of jealousy or was he frustrated he had been cock blocked?   
Mark smiled and ruffled your hair. "Maybe since you're going to sleep, he can come hang out in my room, so we don't wake you up?"   
Sean looked even more annoyed. "Do whatever ye want. Goodnight. " he pats your shoulder and crawls into bed, sighing and throwing the covers over himself.   
Mark looks confused but starts to walk towards the door, looking back at you with his brown eyes to make sure you were following.   
You do, glancing at Sean. Why was he acting like this?   
You close the door behind you and follow Mark down the hall. He unlocks the door and gestures for you to step inside. You do and wait in the entryway.   
Mark closes the door and puts a hand on your shoulder, squeezing a little.   
You were so self conscious because without your binder you felt completely naked.   
"Come on over, lets talk," he says walking over to the front of the bed. He starts to unbutton his shirt.   
"So what's up with Jack? He is acting off," he comments. Mark looks up at you over his glasses. Why was that look giving you butterflies? What is going on with you tonight?   
You try to ignore as he slips the fabric from his shoulders, leaving him in a very thin white shirt. You could see the definition of his muscles. Fuck. This is not going well.   
"Im not sure," you say, sitting on the bed awkwardly.  You were now aware that you weren't wearing underwear and the fabric of Sean's pants were rubbing you.   
"Well I hope he is alright." Mark sits next to you and looks at your face. You were avoiding his gaze. He noticed.   
"I don't bite you know...much," he smirks. His voice was....there was something there you couldn't place.   
Your stomach clenched.   
You didn't say anything. Mark tilts his head and grasps your shoulder firmly.   
"C'mon, dude. This doesn't have to be so awkward," he practically purrs, shifting closer to you so your thighs were touching.   
If you had been born a male, you were certain that this would have given you a boner.   
"W-what is *this*?" you mutter.   
Mark smiles and leans in and kisses your cheek. You feel your face heat up. Why were two guys after you tonight?!   
"What does it seem like?" he whispers in your ear. You could feel his hot breath against your flesh and you closed your eyes. No, no, no. You cant do this. Not after what happened with Sean.   
"Mark," you breathe out. He hums in response, kissing your neck gently. You glance and accidentally see the tent in his jeans. Mark was hard. 

"We...we cant.." you gasp, tingles taking over your body.   
"Why?" Mark growls a little against your neck. You shiver.   
"I...." what do you say? Oh me and Sean are a thing.....were you though? Would sleeping with Mark be cheating?   
"Are you and Jack fucking? " he asks, kissing your neck again.   
"I...we...we did a few things but..."  
He chuckles. "Let me guess, I interrupted?"   
You nod. "Mm, I am sorry. But you know, if you didn't get what you wanted, I can fix that. Make up for ruining your moment."  
You push Mark's chest, pulling away.   
"You don't even know me," you whisper.   
"Neither does Jack," he retaliates. Shit, he had a point.   
"But...wouldn't that make me a slut or something if....if we..." you blush.   
"No, it wouldn't." Mark takes off his glasses and leans over you and places them on the bedside table. His body was over yours for a moment and you imagined him literally on top of you...fucking you....you shake your head. No.   
He pulls back to his original position and looks into your eyes.   
"You know, I can see what I am doing to you. You want me. You want me to touch you and love you," he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls your side against his. You were almost in his lap.   
"I.."  
"Deny it. You cant can you?" he smirks. Damn. That sexy smirk.   
His eyes flash for a moment. They seemed to grow darker.   
"I wont break you...unless you deserve to be broken..." his voice was so much deeper now. What? Could this be....no that's impossible. Dark was just an ego...he wasnt real....  
Mark smirks and tilts his head seductively.   
"You are so handsome, (y/n). I just want to take you and make you mine."   
He starts pushing you onto the bed. Your body is shaking. Mark wouldn't do this, would he? No...he was too nice to make these advances on you.   
"You're shaking," he chuckles. "Are you afraid of me?" he crawls on top of you and straddles your hips.   
He was so strong it was unreal.   
Mark leans down and your lips connect. It felt almost supernatural. His lips were cold. But oh did they feel good. He pulls back.   
"Hm, baby boy...." he pulls your hair roughly and you yelp. "Shhh, its okay," he coos, his grin growing wider.   
"Please...stop..." you whisper.   
Mark pulls your hair harder and grinds his hips into yours. You let out a moan as well as a cry.   
This was going too far. You wanted this, of course you did, but no...this was wrong. And he was scaring you.   
"M-mark," you gasp. "Please stop...please....Sean wont like this, he wont forgive me..." a tear slips from your eye.   
Mark wipes it away. "Fuck him. He cant give you what I can. He cant please you in the ways I can."   
"Please...Mark....." you were crying harder now.   
And then something in the atmosphere changed. Dramatically. 

Mark's eyes were not as dark and he looked confused. He looks down and gasps, scrambling away from you to the other side of the bed. You sit up and wrap your arms around yourself protectively.   
Mark looks afraid.   
"(Y/n), I am so sorry! I let him in again...I didn't mean to...I..." he was breathing hard and pulling at his hair.   
"Mark..what just happened?"   
He looks up at you.   
"Dark. He takes control sometimes and uses my body to do things....awful things. I am so sorry. I would never get in between Jack and you....and i would never force you into it...." he is crying now. You crawl over and wrap your arms around him. He hesitantly does the same.   
You sit there for a while, maybe an hour, with Mark crying against you and you just holding him.   
And then he sniffles and pushes you back gently.   
"You need to go...before Dark comes back....I will see you tomorrow..."   
You frown. "Will it be you I see...or Dark?"   
Mark smiles sadly. "I will make sure that it's me." 

You say goodnight to Mark and are in the hallway. This was insane. Darkiplier just tried to....you shake your head. You were going to say nothing to Sean. You couldn't.


End file.
